Noveau l'amour
by blue haired elf
Summary: This being a YYH story, I am regretful to say the characters won't show up until ch.2 but this is basically about Kurama meeting a dance teacher that he falls in love with. There will also be some FB and GW.


Disclaimer: Just for the record I do not own any of the Characters from Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Haksho or Gundam Wing., though I wish I owned Ayame, the hottest, most adorable drool worthy guy I have ever known. zones into a world all of her own (Lily: Um, Tal, you got a bit of drool there.) blinks Heh. quickly wipes drool away You didn't see that. So anyway, there you have it, regrettably I do not own any of them…. Enjoy my story.

Chapter 1

I still remember the day it happened. Two beautiful girls stood in the middles of the room squaring off like boxers. The girl on the right had waist length black hair with red tips, and violet eyes. The girl on the left had floor length blonde hair with blue streaks through out it.

"But why do you feel this great need to just up and go to Japan all of a sudden Lily?" The girl on the left said, her gray eyes blazing.

"Why is it important Talya?" the girl named Lily replied

"Oh so we are back to Talya are we? So you are pulling the high and mighty princess role again huh?" Tal replied. As always when Tal got mad her elf ears popped out. Boy does she have a temper, but that's my sister.

"What are you laughing about Sage?' my twin sister said whirling on me

"I-I-I um nothing." I manage to get out.

"Hey baby your elf ears are out." Tal's boyfriend Ayame said to her. Aya's the prettiest guy I've ever met. He has waist length silver hair and beautiful yellow eyes.

"Na Ni?" Tal says reaching up to touch her ears. "Oh they are. Do you see Lily? Do you see what you're doing to me?" Tal shouts "You're driving me crazy!" Then she storms out of the room.

I don't think I had ever seen Tal this mad at Lily before. When we were little kids they didn't get along too well but Tal had never seemed this angry. "Lily, what exactly did you and Tal fight about?" I asked her.

"Well, you basically heard it all Sage. I want to go to Japan for a little bit. I need to get away from all the things here. Plus I want to open up my own dance school. So of course Tal gets mad because I want to leave Hawaii. But Aya didn't help matters at all."

"What do you mean Lily? All I said was you could stay with Yuki if you do go." Aya interrupted her.

Now I was starting to understand what happened. Tal being Tal chose to pick a fight instead of telling Lily that she will feel abandoned if Lily leaves.

I can't believe Lily wants to leave here. Doesn't she love me anymore?

_Hey Tal, I can hear your thoughts,_ I think to her.

_Get out of my head then_, she thinks back. _This is my problem. Go away._

_But if this is how you feel just tell her_, I think back.

_Go away Sage._

_Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going._

"Hey Aya you should go comfort Tal," Lily says.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Aya asked kind of frantic.

"Don't you know? I can't read her mind anymore. I just sense that something's wrong. Go to her Aya."

"Okay Lily. I trust you," Aya says as he rushes out of the room.

"So how do you plan on getting rid of me Lily? Just so you know it's not that easy," I tell her.

"Oh really Sage? But I'm not trying to get rid of you. Oh look, cute guys."

"Really? Where? Where?" I say as I turn around to look. Catching a glimpse of something I whirl back around just in time to see Lily make a dash for the door. With a huge leap I tackle Lily. "And just where did you think you were going?" I question her.

"Well I figured I would go for a little walk," Lily replies trying her best to look innocent.

"Oh yeah. You were just going to go for a walk and just magically wind up in Japan, huh?" I reply knowing how Lily likes to just leave when she wants to go.

"Um… maybe." Lily replies.

_Sage, what's going on out there?_ Tal pipes in.

_ Nothing Tal. Nothing at all._ I reply.

_Why did I hear you tackling Lily then?_ She accused.

_Are you or are you not in the room with your boyfriend?_ I say rolling my eyes towards the ceiling.

"So can I go now Sage?" Lily asked.

"Um no. I'm sorry. Tal was questioning me about you." I reply. Gosh, why is it when I visit all the drama happens I wonder.

_Because you bring all the drama. Now tell me what's going on or I will come out there._

_Hmm. What was it you said to me earlier? Oh yeah. I know. Go away. Get out of my head._

"So, where were we Lily? Oh yeah. I remember. You were trying to run away from me. Listen to me Lily. You have to talk to Tal about this, okay? I mean if it will help you I will talk to her too." I say to Lily hoping it will keep her here.

"Yeah, I guess I will talk to her, but I'm not staying." Lily says very determined.

"Aya, Sage makes me so fricken mad. I need to find out what is going on out there." Tal says running towards her door.

"Tal, just let Sage talk to Lily. She might get her to stay." Aya replies. " I really think that you two should talk to each other though because I don't think Lily knows how you feel."

"Well, I don't know what it will solve but I will talk to her. I'm not letting her leave."

"Hey Aya, hey Lily, hey Tal. It's time for dinner," I call out from the kitchen.

"Yay food, yum-yum-yum yummy yum-yum." Tal says as she skips into the room with Aya.

"You seem to be feeling better." Lily says to her.

"Well of course I'm feeling better. The thoughts of someone else cooking on my night to cook and the fact that it's Sage makes it that much better," Tal replied.

Even though they were talking to each other, it seemed as if they were both still angry. "Well I am happy to cook for you guys. After all, you guys are letting me crash here tonight." I say to them both, hoping to lighten the mood. As if sensing my purpose Aya speaks up.

"Well I don't know about you but I am very hungry."

"Yeah, you're right Aya-chan. I'm very hungry," Lily says.

"What do you mean you're crashing here for the night, Sage? There's no where for you to sleep," Tal says to me.

"Well, I can stay in the guest room that you guys have," I reply back.

"No. No, that's where Aya's sleeping tonight." She shoots back.

"Yeah, that's where I sleep… Wait! What? I do not sleep in there anymore Tal. I sleep with you. No! Don't make me go back to the room," Aya puts in.

Looking at her face I can tell that she's just kidding around with him. Feeling just a little bit wicked I decide to join in. "Aw, Aya you know you love that room and this way I can sleep in the room with Tal like we used to do."

"But-But Tal you can't do that." Aya stutters.

Well at least Tal and Lily seem okay now. I thought to myself.

"Okay guys, let's eat." Tal says happily. "Oh yeah Lily. I still won't let you leave."

AN: I, Lilyanna Michelle Hino, who has just typed up this chapter for the friend so loves so dearly, hereby do proclaim…. IT NEEDS MORE! NOW! I DEMAND IT SO. clears throat I hope you all enjoyed Blue Haired Elf's story just as much as I did, though I guess I should enjoy it. She wrote it for me. Hehe, I feel so spoiled.


End file.
